rainfacefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rainface Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! I was just looking for random wiki's and found this one! So hi? anyways hello 21:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) heyz heyzCheesywhale123 23:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) are u on? btw i finished echo's kittypet charart 21:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) listen, i'm sorry i got us banned. But Rainlegs said she would ban us for 2 days, then banned us for three... I only fetched rainlegs cause i wanted her to help work it out.. I'm sorry. 07:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) and i just saw that post on autumnrose's talk page. YOU MADE ME CRY! I ACUTALLY HAD A PANIC ATTACK AND HAD TO BREATH INTO A PAPER BAG FOR 20 MINUTES UNTIL I COULD BREATH AGAIN. YOU HAVE NO IDEA, I ACUTALLY ALMOST KILLED MYSELF ONCE WHEN I GOT BULLIED REALLY BAD ON THE BUS!! 07:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ergh, ignore that last message. That what got us into this thing. I was sorry, then i had a spurt of anger then ruined everything, then felt sorry again, then had a spurt of anger again. I'm sorry for that last post. 07:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) please read this. It explains a lot. 07:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Rain, I miss you so much. If you're on, go on chat..Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, i have great blanks i made that you could use if you want blanks for this wiki. I'll upload them and you could see if you want them then you could have a project charart on this wiki too. 01:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ok, i made a project and put my blanks up. i'm also going to joiin a clan :P 03:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC)